Anniversary
by malic124
Summary: It's Stef and Lena's first wedding anniversary and the kids have a few surprises up their sleeves for their Moms.


Jude and Callie led Stef and Lena through the kitchen and headed toward the door to the backyard.

"What is the big secret you guys are hiding?" Lena asked exasperated.

They stopped just before opening the door to the backyard.

"Did you guys seriously think we weren't going to do anything for your anniversary?" asked Callie.

"Yeah, Moms, really?" added Jude. "Of course we did something for you both."

"What is it?" asked Stef.

Callie and Jude looked at each other, grinning.

"Open the door," said Callie.

Stef and Lena sighed and opened the door. They saw nothing out of the ordinary in the backyard and seemed taken aback. Jude and Callie nudged them forward and after they took a few steps, everyone appeared.

Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, John, Connor, Stef and Lena's parents, Robert, Sophia, Rita from Girls United, Mike, AJ and a dozen or so others jumped out from hiding spots all shouting, "Surprise!" Stef and Lena stopped in their tracks, taken aback by the sudden appearance of so many people.

All of the kids stepped forward to speak, with Jude and Callie walking up from behind Stef and Lena and joining them.

"So Moms," Brandon started.

"You've done so much for us," added Callie.

"That we thought it was time," added John.

"For us to do something for you," added Mariana.

"So, as a special treat to you both," added Jesus.

"We wanted to give you an anniversary gift to never forget," finished Jude.

Stef and Lena seemed at a loss for words. Both started to cry tears of joy as the kids all smiled at them.

"This is the best present we've ever gotten," said Stef, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"This is wonderful," Lena added. "Thank you all for this."

"And we're just getting started," said Callie. "John, Brandon and Mariana, I believe you all and I have a couple of things for Moms?"

Callie, John, Brandon and Mariana turned and walked toward the center of the backyard, where a small stage had been set up. Brandon took his spot at his keyboards while Callie picked up her guitar. John and Mariana both grabbed a microphone and made sure they were turned on before Mariana spoke to the crowd.

"Hi everyone," she said, sounding a little nervous. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I know how much it means to our Moms and to us kids."

"We want you all to join us for this first song of the night that we are dedicating to our Moms, Stef and Lena," added John.

Everyone attending the surprise party cheered for the kids, none louder than Stef and Lena, who were holding onto each other and smiling wide.

Brandon started playing a melody on his keyboard that Callie quickly joined. They played together for about 15 seconds before John broke in with the lyrics.

" _Candlelight and soul forever, a dream of you and me together. Say you believe it, say you believe it,"_ he sang as all the couples attending the party started to slow dance with one another.

" _Free your mind of doubt and danger, be for real, don't be a stranger,"_ Mariana sang. " _We can achieve it. We can achieve it."_

" _Come a little bit closer, baby,"_ John sang. " _Get it on, get it on. Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1."_

" _I need some love like I've never been in love before,"_ John and Callie sang together.

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby,"_ Mariana and Brandon sang.

" _I had a little love, now I'm back for more,"_ sang John and Callie.

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby,"_

" _Set your spirit free,"_ Brandon sang.

" _It's the only way to be,"_ all four of them sang.

" _Silly games that you were playing,_ " John sang. " _Empty words we both were saying. Let's work it out, love. Let's work it out, love."_

" _Once again if we endeavor, love will bring us back together, take it or leave it."_ Mariana sang. " _Take it or leave it."_

" _Are you good as I remember, baby?"_ John sang. " _Get it on, get in on. Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1."_

" _I need some love like I've never been in love before."_

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby."_

" _I had a little love, now I'm back for more."_

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby."_

" _Set your spirit free."_

" _It's the only way to be."_

For several seconds, Callie and Brandon played a musical solo together. The kids all smiled at Stef and Lena, who stood in the center of the dancing group, fully embraced.

" _Be a little bit wiser, baby, put it on, put it on,"_ John sang. " _Cause tonight is the night when 2 become 1."_

" _I need some love like I've never been in love before."_

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby."_

" _I had a little love, now I'm back for more."_

" _Wanna make love to ya, baby."_

" _Set your spirit free."_

" _It's the only way to be."_

They repeated the final lyrics two more times together before Callie and Brandon played the final notes of the song and slowly faded to silence. Once everything was silent, all the dancers stopped and clapped loudly for the kids. The four of them took a bow and waved to the audience.

"We'll have another song in just a little bit," said John. "For now, enjoy the food!"

They left the mini stage and joined the rest of the family, who had walked up to Stef and Lena and fell into a group hug. Eventually, the kids split up, to go and chat with other visitors. John remained behind to talk to Stef and Lena.

"So, whose idea was this?" asked Lena with a devilish smile on her face.

John grinned. "It may or may not have been my brain child," he said. "It might have been revenge for my birthday surprise at lunch."

Stef and Lena howled with laughter.

"Well, you certainly got us, John," Stef said, wrapping an arm around John and kissing him on the cheek. "It really means a lot to us, Love."

"It does," added Lena, who pulled John into a hug. "You kids are all so amazing and wonderful. We have the best family in the world."

* * *

Half an hour later, Stef and Lena stood on the mini stage with a microphone in their hands.

"So, everyone, we wanted to say thank you all for coming out here tonight and celebrating our wedding anniversary," Stef said.

"It certainly doesn't seem like it's been a year," said Lena. "We've had so many wonderful things happen since we got married. We have three new children, Jude, Callie and John, who all played a huge hand in throwing this together with our other children, Brandon, Jesus and Mariana."

"Thank you, Loves, for everything you did for us today and every day," Stef said. "We couldn't love you any more than we already do and we are blessed to call you ours." She paused and turned to Lena. "And I'm blessed to call you mine, Lena," she said. She and Lena grabbed hands as Stef continued talking. "It's only been a year since we've been married, but we've been together for eleven years. Sometimes, it seems like we've been together for a lifetime. I've been the happiest woman I've ever been in all that time together. And I wouldn't change that for the world. I love you, Lena Adams Foster."

"And I love you, Stef Adams Foster," Lena said through the tears. "We've been through the good and the bad together and it's been an incredible journey. I wake up every day feeling blessed and knowing that I'm loved. Nothing on Earth is higher than that. I love you, Stef. I love our family. I love this life we've built together. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you."

At that, Stef and Lena kissed and embraced. Everyone attending cheered while the kids ran up to the stage and hugged their Moms. Once the group hug broke apart, the kids shooed Stef and Lena off the stage and prepared for another performance. Once they were situated, John walked forward to speak.

"OK, everyone," he said. "One more song from the kids to our Moms. Only this time, we'll all be singing."

Everyone chuckled as Callie and Brandon started playing an introduction. After about 20 seconds, Mariana stepped forward to sing the opening lyrics.

" _What makes this world go 'round?"_ she sang. " _Will the answer let her down? She is so sweet and young and her life has just begun."_

" _What does her future hold that's the story left unknown,"_ John sang.

" _Will she make it through her days, let our love lead the way,"_ sang Jude.

Together, they sang, " _Part of me laughs, part of me cries, part of me wants to question why. Why is there joy? And why is there pain? Why is there sunshine and the rain? One day you're here, next you are gone. No matter what, we must go on. Just keep the faith and let love lead the way."_

" _Everything will work out fine,"_ sang Jesus before everyone continued, " _If you let love lead the way."_

" _Sitting there all alone, in the window of her room, watching the world go by brings tears to her eyes,"_ sang Brandon.

" _All she sees is hurt and pain,"_ sang Callie. " _She wants to break the chain."_

" _She'll keep pressing everyday,"_ sang Jude. " _And she'll find her own sweet way."_

" _Part of me laughs, part of me cries, part of me wants to question why. Why is there joy? And why is there pain? Why is there sunshine and the rain? One day you're here, next you are gone. No matter what, we must go on. Just keep the faith and let love lead the way."_

" _You can be all that and still can be who you are,"_ sang Mariana. " _You've gotta know for sure that it isn't make believe."_

" _You may feel weak, but you are strong,"_ they all sang. " _Don't you give up if."_

" _If you keep holding on, you'll never be wrong,"_ John sang. " _Just close your eyes, it lies deep in your heart, yeah."_

" _Part of me laughs, part of me cries, part of me wants to question why. Why is there joy? And why is there pain? Why is there sunshine and the rain? One day you're here, next you are gone. No matter what, we must go on. Just keep the faith and let love lead the way."_

" _Everything will work out fine,"_ Jude sang.

" _If you let love lead the way,"_ everyone sang as the music quieted and eventually silenced.

Everyone cheered again as the group took a bow. Stef and Lena hurried forward as the kids set down their equipment and the family embraced in a large group hug, while the guests surrounded them, all applauding loudly for the happiest family on Earth.


End file.
